


Gas Panic!

by katy15307



Series: Standing on the Shoulder of Giants 2000 [2]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: Meg's sick of Noel's night terrors.





	

We kissed, said good night and laid back to sleep.  
Noel was quick to start snoring softly. I sat watching his face as he slept. He looked so peaceful, nothing could be disturbing his mind. I thought he'd sleep for the night this time. He'd dream without the nightmares taking over.  
They terrified me, seeing him in that state, I couldn't imagine what they did to him. He wouldn't hear a word of it when I tried to tell him what it was like.  
I turned over, falling asleep almost as fast as I closed my eyes.  
Noel nudged me as he got up in the middle of the night, I pretended he hadn’t woke me up, yet again. He didn’t want me knowing he was up in the early hours anyway but I knew he wasn’t going to the bathroom for the toilet.   
He came back a few minutes later, got comfy and we both went back to sleep like he’d never woke us up. I thought that was it for being disturbed tonight.   
“Wake up, wake up!” He pushed and shoved me, panicked and desperate. “Quick, wake up! Please, they’re coming!”  
I deciding whether I had to deal with him or not. I was so tired. It was so annoying, he’s a grown man, he shouldn’t need his wife to settle him back to sleep like a small child. I didn’t want to sit talking to him all night when he couldn’t calm down and he was too scared to try to sleep again.  
“Meg, for fuck’s sake! Please!” He pushed harder and shouted louder.  
He flicked his bedside lamp on, lighting up the room before attempting to grab my attention again.  
“Meg!” He tapped my cheek and I flinched.   
“What, what is it?” I sat up and turned to him as if I’d just woken up.  
“They’re breaking in, they’re coming through the windows. We’ve gotta fuckin’ go!” He grabbed my wrist tightly and tried to pull me out of bed but I stayed in my place.   
The room was silent, the house was silent. The house was locked up and secure, there was certainly nothing and no one actually trying to get in. It was all just his stupid nightmares.  
“Noel, let go. You’re hurting me.” I pulled my hand away. “Nothing’s happening, just lay back down and go to sleep.”  
“I heard it while you were still fuckin stone, asleep.” He snapped at me. “We need t’call the police and get the fuck outta here! They’re gonna kill us both!”  
I was so sick of this.  
“No, we don't.” I responded. “There’s no one there.”  
“We do!” he barked urgently. “Our lives are in danger!”  
“It was a dream Noel. It wasn’t real.” I told him firmly.  
“Not this time.”  
“Yes, this time.” And every other time.  
“Why are ya fuckin’ arguing with me when I’m trying to save you? They’re coming and they’re gonna fucking kill us.”  
“Because you woke me up a few fucking hours ago, dripped blood on our sheets again cos your nose won’t stop bleeding and now you’re up with another night terror. In the morning you’ll be at the doctors with some mysterious symptom and I’ll tell you what’s wrong.” I ranted even though it was the last thing he needed. “Cocaine!”  
“It’s not, I didn’t have a nose bleed.” He looked at the dots of blood on his pillow and the bed sheet. “I never got up earlier. They did it, this is their fuckin warning shot.”  
He started looking for wounds on his arms that weren’t there, the only sign of blood was that, that had dried around his nostrils.   
I grabbed him, stopping him from the frantic inspection of his own skin. “Stop, no one’s hurt you.”  
“Then where’s the blood come from?”  
He tried to check himself again but I stopped him and made him look at me, holding his jaw with both hands.   
“You just had a nose bleed, please calm down and listen to me.” I tried to shush him.  
“They’ve gotten to you.”  
“You need help, there is no one breaking in or any of the crap you come out with from the nightmares.”  
“I don’t need help, there’s nothing wrong with me.” he insisted. “I need you to listen to me.”  
“If I listened to you when you’re like this I’d believe in ghosts and monsters and all sorts.” I muttered under my breath. “It’s okay, I am listening.”  
“You’re not, you think I’m making shit up just to wind you up. I’m not, I’ve not got the imagination for it.”  
“No, I’m serious, I’m listening to you.”  
He spoke for ages, narrating the events of his latest night terror, no wonder he was in such a state when he kept getting trapped in his own surrealist horror film.  
Eventually he calmed down and we both finally got back to sleep.  
When we woke up in the morning I casually asked him about the blood on the sheets, I couldn’t wait to hear how he’d explain it away today.  
“I cut myself shaving!” he insisted. “I’m sorry, it happens.”  
That was always his excuse. He’d said his piece on how we all use drugs with no consequence so now he feels has to deny everything it’s doing to him, even to me so he doesn’t look like a hypocrite or weak. Anything to keep his habit going.  
“When?”  
“Yesterday morning, obviously.” he said as though I was being stupid. “Need to be more careful, don’t I?”  
“Sure it wasn’t a nosebleed?”   
He furrowed his eyebrows. “No. Course not.”   
I got out of bed and grabbed one of my mirrors, thrusting it in front of his face for him to see the dried blood for himself.  
“Oh. Me an’ Our Kid were messing about, he got me so I must’ve aggravated it in me sleep.” he told another lie so easily.  
He hadn't been play fighting with Liam, I knew they hadn't. He'd continued to snort coke relentlessly, that's all he'd done to make him like this.  
He tried to wipe it off with his finger but it was firmly dried onto his lip.  
“You’d better go shower.” I told him, not bothering to argue.  
“It's only a bit of blood.” He rolled his eyes.  
“No, you stink too.” I told him harshly.  
“Alright, I'm going.”  
While he showered I changed the sheets that he'd made sweaty and stained with blood again because of his little addiction problem. I didn’t know what to do, there was nothing the stubborn arse would do unless he wanted it.


End file.
